batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights of Winter
"Lights of Winter" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 28, 2016. Synopsis Norman has an adventure with his new friend. An annual festival in White Pine Bay gives Norma her first taste of real happiness in some time but puts Romero in a potentially awkward situation. Dylan finds himself caught between two families. Summary At Pineview, as Norman awaits his morning medication, he has visions of Norma hitting his father over the head as well as visions of Blaire Watson. He snaps out of it when a staff member comes by with the medication. He wants to leave the facility but is told that he cannot go anywhere without his medication. He reluctantly takes them and even opens his mouth for proof. The staff member leaves and Norman throws up the medication. He then finds Julian waiting for him and they break into the office so that Norman can make a phone call. He contacts Dylan and tells him that Norma is in trouble. Dylan is confused and concerned when Norman says that he's getting out of Pineview and the police will be paying Norma a visit as well as everyone's secrets being spilled. When Dylan placates him, he gets angry and hangs up. At the Bates house, Norma is acting oddly with Romero. He suggests that they should open a joint checking account and also invites her to the town's winter festival this evening. Even though she agrees to his first suggestion she declines the latter, saying she wants to go visit Emma in the hospital. She tells him that Emma and Dylan are a couple which surprises him. She says goodbye and leaves the house, but as she sits in her car it seems she may be contemplating her true feelings for her new husband. Back at Pineview, Norman refuses to participate in group sessions since he repeatedly states that he is being released. Dr. Edwards steps in to talk to him and assures him that he has reported his suspicions about Norma to the authorities but that they need to continue their therapy sessions. Norman takes that as Dr. Edwards refusing to believe him and unsuccessfully tries to walk out of the facility via the front door. Julian finds him and promises that he can help him escape if he really wants to. As Emma and Dylan walk together on the roof of the hospital, she tells him that she and her father have decided to go to Seattle to attend a place where she can get the assistance she needs and she also wants to be able to go to college. Dylan tells her to do what she feels is best and she says she's hoping he will come with her. He says that he will. When Norma visits her, Emma says that Dylan has been keeping her updated about what has been happening with Norman and Norma admits that she's scared. Emma tells her that it might be a good thing as it will allow her the freedom she's never had and Norma seems to agree. Meanwhile, Romero gets a text from Rebecca, who asks him to come see her at the bank. She asks him point blank if he killed Bob Paris but Romero doesn't say anything. Rebecca says that Bob had $3 million stashed in a safe deposit box but to open it requires two keys - she has one and Bob had the other. Romero returns home and goes down to the basement where he grabs the bag of money from the furnace and opens a few packets of cash until he finds Bob's passport with the key inside. Norma arrives home and having thought about Emma's words decides to change into another outfit and even puts her framed photo of Norman into the drawer of her dressing table. She surprises Romero at the winter festival and he treats her to some funnel cake and a hot toddy. When he's pulled away for a photo op, Rebecca approaches her and introduces herself. Romero soon interrupts them and Rebecca leaves. While he and Norma dance, she asks him about Rebecca. When they return home, their display of affection is interrupted when they realize someone has broken into the house. Although Romero doesn't say anything, he knows the reason why. Amidst a commotion among the other patients, Julian and Norman manage to escape Pineview via a window after Julian steals a key card. Norman also pockets the screwdriver used to open the window. They run to a road where Julian makes several attempts to hitch a ride with a passerby. Norman also learns that he has been at Pineview for four years and comes from a high-class family that he feels he doesn't belong with. They successfully hitch a ride and are driven to a local strip club. While Julian goes to the VIP lounge with a stripper, Norman feels out of place. A stripper named Athena takes him to the VIP lounge and makes several attempts to seduce him. Norman places the screwdriver on the table and then slips into his "Mother" persona, first telling Athena to put some clothes on before seducing her. However, they are interrupted by the sound of Julian getting into a fight with some bouncers outside. A scared Norman sees his friend being attacked and tries to defend himself but ends up watching helplessly. Dr. Edwards arrives to find Norman sitting in ambulance, handcuffed and in shock. Norman asks if anything bad happened, but Dr. Edwards says nothing did and tells him that Julian was taken to hospital with a broken rib. As they sit in Dr. Edwards car, he explains that it isn't the first time Julian has run off: he does so for attention, hoping someone will care enough to come after him. He says he can't help Norman if he won't let him and Norman soon breaks down, admitting his blackouts. He asks if Norma has ever killed anyone and says he never knows what is real and what is not. He finally admits that he needs help. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Marshall Allman as Julian Howe * Craig Erickson as Howard Collins * Alexia Fast as Athena * Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards * Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton Also Starring * Mercedes Gendron as Chantel * Devielle Johnson as Luther * Terence Kelly as Dickie Bolton * Marc-Anthony Massiah as Jake * Mackenzie Murdock as Hugo * Aliyah O'Brien as Regina * Sachin Sahel as Oliver * Shawn Stewart as Bodyguard * Daesha Usman as Nurse Notes * This episode was watched by 1.52 million viewers Music Videos Bates Motel Season 4 Episode 4 Preview Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Norman Tries to Warn Dylan (S4, E4) A&E Bates Motel Inside the Episode Lights of Winter (S4, E4) A&E Gallery LOW1.jpg LOW2.jpg LOW3.jpg LOW4.jpg LOW5.jpg LOW6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes